Dragon Ball Shippuden
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is the adopted son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, he possesses great power in him and he has a important destiny but how will the Shinobi world be changed at the arrival of a Saiyan. Powerful Naruto/ A Dragon Ball and Naruto Crossover story
1. Arrivel

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

**ATTACKS**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**(I am going to be changing a couple of things about the Narutoverse and I am going to have to adjust the power scaling)**

* * *

**On Planet Earth**

**October tenth**

In the Land of Fire there is a village hidden in leaf's known as Konohagakure and today was supposed to be one of the greatest moments of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure life because his wife Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero had given birth to their first born child a daughter who they named Mito Uzumaki however not long after the birth a mysterious mask man appeased who wanted Kushina because she was the jinchuuriki to the nine tail fox the Kyuubi and he had Mito in his arms and was threatening her life.

The mysterious mask man threw Mito into the air forcing Minato to jump up and catch her but when he did he quickly discovered that the mysterious mask man had placed explosion tags on Mito's blanket which forced Minato to use the technique that he was famous for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and as Minato teleported away with Mito he knew that Kushina was still alive as the mysterious mask man needed her to be if he wanted the Kyuubi as if the jinchuuriki dies the tailed beast would take time for its chakra to reform it's body.

The mysterious mask man had taking Kushina on the other side of Konoha from the secret hideout where Kushina had given birth in and since the seal that kept the Kyuubi inside Kushina was still weaken from child birth and Minato didn't get the chance to strengthened it the mysterious mask man use it as a opportunity to unleash the Kyuubi and then use his Sharingan eye to take control over it and first thing that he ordered the Kyuubi to do was to kill Kushina but Minato managed to find them and save Kushina just in time and Minato then took Kushina to the other secret hideout where Mito was.

Meanwhile some of Konoha shinobi had spotted something in the night sky which they first thought it was a shooting star however they quickly changed their minds when whatever it was flew over Konoha and clash not to far from it and before any of them could go and investigate what it was the mysterious mask man appeased in Konoha and summoned the Kyuubi and order it to destroy the village.

As the Kyuubi began destroying Konoha while it's shinobi try to stop it and the mysterious mask man was battling against Minato however Minato was far stronger than the mysterious mask man who was force to flee but he promise Minato that he would return someday and he'll get the Kyuubi and after he disappeared Minato then went and collected Kushina and Mito from the secret hideout as he plan to spit the Kyuubi in half by splitting it's Yin and Yang Chakra's and reseal only the Yin chakra back into Kushina as she was too weak to have both reseal back into her and so he will seal the Yang Chakra into Mito.

However suddenly another beast appeared not far from Konoha and it was a giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that had a tail, a more baboon-like head, razor-sharp teeth, and red eyes and as it let out a lond roar it caught the attention of the Kyuubi and it changed at the new beast and try to bite down on it's arm however the new beast punch the Kyuubi in it's face and the two beasts began battling against but thankfully for Konoha's sake their battle took place outside of Konoha.

Just as Minato was trying to come up with a plan of dealing with both the Kyuubi and the new beast that was when Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage also known as the third God of Shinobi show up next to him and the two HoKage's made a plan which was that Hiruzen was going deal with the Kyuubi while Minato would handle the new beast.

Minato then bite his thumb to drew some blood which he use to perform the summoning technique and he summoned Gamabunta hugh toad and Gamabunta attack the new beast to push it away from the Kyuubi to allow Minato to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport himself, Gamabunta and the new beast away from the Kyuubi and Konoha to let Hiruzen to perform the sealing however the end result was Hiruzen sacrificing his life which he knew would happen but Hiruzen was okay with as he had live a full life and he didn't want Minato to lose his especially now that he had a family.

Meanwhile with Minato, Gamabunta and the new beast they continually to fought until Gamabunta use his massive dosu blade to cut the new beast tail completely off which cause the new beast to suddenly stop moving and it collapsed to the ground surprising Minato and Gamabunta but they were then shock when they the new beast began to change becoming smaller and losing it's hair on it's body until to Minato and Gamabunta shock the new beast had transformed into just a small baby boy.

Minato then went over and pick the sleeping baby boy up seeing that he looked just like any other baby boy so Minato decided to take him back to Konoha to chose to do what with him but he made sure to seal the cut off monkey tail to perhaps give to Konoha's scientist to study to find out what he was.

Afterwards as the shinobi, Kunoichi and villagers of Konoha grieved over the loses of love ones Minato was at least thankful that Kushina was still alive thanks to her Uzumaki strong life force and having the the Yin chakra Kyuubi return to her and Minato eventually decided what to do with the baby boy who was the new beast and that was adopt him as his and Kushina's son and kept the part about him being the new beast a secret and only those who Minato trust would know the truth as Minato didn't want the baby boy to be hated and ostracised by everyone else like most jinchuuriki's are often and treated as they are no different than the beast they contain which was the reason why it was tradition for the jinchuuriki to be related to their village's Kage.

Minato chose to name him Naruto as it was the name that he and Kushina was going to use it they had a son instead of a daughter and his last name was going to be Namikaze just like Minato since neither Kushina or Mito could have it as it it was tradition for those who were from clans to keep their last name if they marry someone who wasn't from a clan and if they had any children they would have the last name of the parent who was from a clan but if someone who was from one clan marries someone who was from another clan they would have both last names.

**Next Time On**

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**The Gradation: Part one**

* * *

**(This chapter is all about how things got the way they were)**


	2. Author Note

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I am planning on releasing the next with Characters actually speaking instead of me explaining everything **

**I made this story because I love Dragon Ball which you probably guess from all the Dragon Ball stories that have posted and I also love Naruto so that's why I'm being them together **

**In this story anything could happen like in Dragon Ball Heroes any transformations, techniques and Characters can appear although with the character's I might have to change them a bit so that they can fit in this story **

**Maybe some of the Naruto characters can obtain some of Dragon Ball transformations and techniques**

**Also even though Naruto is Mito's step brother so they ain't blood related that doesn't mean that could get together **

**So please let me know if there's anything you want me to put in this story**


End file.
